The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying an article, for example, a plant, flowers or the like, and particularly relates to a system for suspending a container for the article from a support and to the container per se.
There are many types and configurations of containers for displaying articles. For example, plants, flowers and the like are typically displayed in a container, e.g., a pot, oftentimes supported from below, for example, by a stand. Also, various types of containers for plants, flowers and the like have been suspended from an overhead hook. Suspended flower or plant-containing containers have not previously been particularly attractive or aesthetically pleasing. Also, the apparatus for suspending the container, especially from an inclined overhead support, have taken many forms, most of which are not easily utilized or aesthetically pleasing. Accordingly, there has developed a need for an aesthetically pleasing, highly functional and readily utilized support system for suspending a container, for example, for plants, flowers or the like, particularly adapted for supporting the container from an inclined support, and also for a leakproof, attractive container.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus having a container, preferably watertight and formed of a plastic material, which is readily and easily suspended from a support, for example, an inclined support, in a manner affording an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Particularly, the container may be formed of a plastic material whereby the container is waterproof. To suspend the container, a plurality of brackets are disposed at spaced locations about interior surfaces of upper margins of the container for receiving the lower ends of flexible support lines, for example, thick strings formed of a textile, preferably decorative material. The brackets in part define an aperture for receiving the lower ends of the flexible lines. The lower ends of the lines include keepers which engage the brackets to prevent the lines, when taut, from passing through the apertures. The brackets are therefore readily secured to the inside margin of the container by threading the keepers and lower string ends through the apertures and pulling the strings taut.
The suspension system for the container also includes first and second links, secured to one another about a defined pivot axis. The first link may be threaded to a bolt secured to a support, e.g., a ceiling support, and surrounded by a decorative piece. A universal connection is provided between the second link and a connecting element to which upper ends of the flexible lines are attached. Preferably, the second link terminates at its lower end in a portion of a spherical ball. The connecting element preferably comprises a substantially closed loop, preferably formed of a wire having a decorative finish or a color plastic coating, and having a hook adjacent its upper end, e.g., formed by spaced side-by-side wire portions of the connecting element, for engaging about the spherical ball of the second link. This arrangement enables universal movement of the second link and element relative to one another. Thus, by securing the first link to a bolt secured to a support, with the second link depending from the first link about the first pivotal axis and with the upper ends of the flexible lines secured about the closed loop of the connecting element, the connecting element can be readily and easily secured to the spherical ball forming the universal joint therebetween. In this manner, the container is suspended from the ceiling support and without regard to the inclination of the ceiling support.
While the plastic container may be used separately, preferably, the plastic container is surrounded by a decorative second container forming a composite container. For example, the decorative second container may comprise a decorative module formed of finished wood for receiving the plastic container in a nested relation. By forming the interior portions of the second container to match the exterior portions of the first container and securing the two containers one to the other, for example, by an adhesive therebetween, the decorative, aesthetically pleasing, second container is exposed to view.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus comprising a container for receiving at least one article for display, a system for suspending the container from a support including a mounting assembly and at least three elongated flexible lines extending between the container and the mounting assembly, the mounting assembly having a first link for securing to the support, a second link coupled to the first link and an element connecting the second link and upper ends of the flexible lines, the container including a plurality of support brackets secured thereto, each bracket at least in part defining an aperture, a lower end of each flexible line being secured to the bracket and received through the aperture thereof, each of the flexible lines having a keeper for securing the lower end of the line to the bracket.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus comprising a container for receiving at least one article for display and having a multi-sided upper margin, a system for suspending the container from a support including a mounting assembly and at least three elongated flexible lines extending between the container and the mounting assembly, the mounting assembly including an element forming at least in part a universal connection between upper ends of the flexible lines and the support, the container including a plurality of support brackets spaced from one another and secured about interior sides of the upper margin, each bracket at least in part defining an aperture, a lower end of each flexible line being secured to the bracket and received through the aperture thereof, each of the flexible lines having a keeper for securing the lower end of the line to the bracket.